Skyla and Jaden
by SilverDawn15
Summary: How would have the adventure changed if Jaden had a twin sister, Syrus has an older sister, and Kaiba had kids? Find out what will happen. Will Jaden rescue his sister from Yubel or will he succumb to the Supreme King? Bad summary.


Skyla and Jaden

Chapter One: Late Battle

"Hurry Jay!" A long brown haired girl with yellow highlights and light gray eyes wearing a blue coat, a dark green shirt, black pants, and white-and-red shoes shouted to a brown haired boy with orange highlights wearing a black coat, a red shirt, blue jeans, and matching shoes as they ran through the city.

"It's not my fault!" 'Jay' retorted as they came to the park. "It is!" The girl shouted angrily. "If you hadn't overslept-" They bumped into something -or someone- and fell on the ground with their cards flying everywhere.

"Sorry about that." 'Jay' said as they picked up their cards. "It's okay." The person they bumped into said. "You two duel?" The two got on their feet and rubbed their heads sheepishly. "Yeah," The girl said before looking shocked. "Hey you're-"

"Why don't you take this?" The man asked 'Jay' as he handed him a card and then left. The picture on the card was a ball of brown fur with two big eyes, four green paws, and a pair of angel wings. The name of the card was 'Kuriboh'.

"Jaden!" The girl shouted, making remember why they were running and ran even faster.

* * *

At the exam hall...

"Go now Blue-Eyes!" A brown haired amber-eyed boy shouted as his Blue-Eyes Black Dragon, a black-colored Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attacked the examiner erasing his remaining life points.

"Congratulations Seth Kaiba, welcome to the Duel Academy." The examiner, a man with brown beard, short hair, and wearing huge sunglasses said before they watched another duel, this time a blond boy with blue eyes against a nurse.

"Go Red-Eyes!" The boy shouted as his Red-Eyes White Dragon, a white-colored Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attacked his assigned examiner, erasing her life points too. Seth watched in hope and expectation if the boy got in.

"Congratulations Jono Kaiba, welcome to the Duel Academy." Both boys yelled in excitement as they high-fived. Above the arena, in a secret room with a window view of the arena, were two men, one with brown hair and blue eyes and the other with blond hair and amber eyes, who were watching their sons.

* * *

"Hold still!" Jaden shouted as he stood on the girl's shoulders and pulled himself onto a fence before helping her on it, which was a mistake causing them to nearly fall over and surprise a black suited man and two women, maybe his secretaries.

"Sorry," Jaden said to them. "But no one leaves out Jaden and Skyla Yuki." Skyla sighed at her twin's antics before turning her head to them. "Can you help us please?" She asked politely.

They helped them up before leading them to the arena where one teacher wasn't happy at all to see them. "Well there are already two slackers," He said to himself, not noticing a certain someone behind him as they stared at the female twin that slapped her male twin for saying something.

**Jaden and Skyla Yuki please go in the arena. Jaden and Skyla Yuki please go in the arena.**

The two walked to it before a hand on Skyla's shoulder causing her to stop. "Here," The person, a male by the voice, said. "Take this." He held out a card to her and she took it. When she turned around to see who it was, no one was there.

"La!" Jaden shouted from standing inside the door. "Come on!" She ran to the arena with her twin behind her and saw a blond haired, bit of clown makeup wearing, man and no one else.

"So you're our examiner?" She asked curiously, causing the man to glare at them. "I think you two would be better _not _attending the academy." He said before a voice behind him made him stiffen.

"Let them try at least," The voice, identical to the one that gave Skyla her card, said as he stepped forward. "Besides, it's _my _decision if they pass or not." The whole arena, excluding a brunette boy and a blond boy, shouted in excited glee.

"Seto Kaiba!" A girl shouted, making Skyla look at him in shock. "Seto!" More girls shouted louder than the others as Seto went to one side of the arena and got his Duel Disk ready.

"I'll test," He paused before pointing at one of them. "Skyla Yuki!" Skyla gulped before heading to her side and readying her Duel Disk.

**Seto: 4000**

**Skyla: 4000**

"I'll start with Battle Ox in Attack Mode!" (Attack 1700/ Defense 1000) "And I'll put two facedowns ending my turn." Skyla thought for a bit before coming up with something. "I'll draw!" She shouted as she grabbed a card. "And summon Gaia Knight in Defense Mode!" (Attack 1600/ Defense 1200) "And I'll also summon Fanged Wolf in Defense Mode!" (Attack 1500/ Defense 700)

"I'll put two cards down, ending my turn." She said as she waited for his move. She quickly thought of the chances of either of her monsters being destroyed, but only one had a special ability.

"Attack Fanged Wolf!" He shouted, which made her smile on the inside. Battle Ox sliced Fanged Wolf in half and it exploded, but Battle Ox exploded too.

**Seto: 2300**

**Skyla: 3300**

"Fanged Wolf's special ability," She said to the shocked CEO. "It's ability is to shoot a pierced fang at the last minute secretly so that when it's destroyed, the opponent is destroyed too."

"I summon Giant Germ in Attack Mode!" (Attack 1000/ Defense 100) "And I'll use the facedown Swords of Concealing Light!" Three glowing swords appeared and pierced themselves around Gaia Knight, who was still in Defense Mode.

"My turn!" She said as she pulled a card from her deck but put it in her hand instead. "I end my turn." _She's got something up her sleeve. _He thought as he drew another card and placed it facedown.

She drew another card but this time put it as a facedown. He revealed one of the cards, Card Shuffle, which he forced her to shuffle her deck, as well as he payed 300 life points.

**Seto: 2000**

**Skyla: 3300**

"I summon The White Stone of Legend," He said as a white egg-like stone appeared. "Which I sacrifice it and Giant Germ to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon in Attack Mode!" (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500) And I activate the spell Book of Moon, which puts my Blue-Eyes into Defense Mode."

"My turn!" She said as the three swords disintegrated from her Gaia Knight. "I sacrifice my Gaia Knight to summon Dragon Lord of the Underworld in Attack Mode!" A dragon, twice the size of Blue-Eyes, appeared and looked like Red-Eyes Metal Darkness Dragon but the metal parts were armor, darkness was shifting into the wings, and it had a dark silver crown on its head. (Attack 2500/ Defense 3000)

"And I'll use my facedown Card of Safe Return to draw one card from my deck," She looked at the card and looked shocked before consoling herself. "And the card is Mirror Wall, by decreasing your Blue-Eyes attack points in half and I pay 2000 life points."

**Seto: 2000**

**Skyla: 1300**

"Now Dragon Lord attack Blue-Eyes!" Dragon Lord unleashed black lightning and fire at Blue-Eyes which was destroyed instantly. "Dragon Lord's ability allows it to gain 100 attack points each turn I have. Now attack him directly!"

A combination of black lightning and fire rained down on him, and instead of being furious, he looked rather pleased.

**Seto: 0**

**Skyla: 1300**

"You used the card I gave you." He said which made her confused. "What card...?" She mumbled before looking through her deck finding the same cards that she has to make her deck until she found one new card.

_Dragon Lord of the Underworld._

"That card." She said as she stepped off the arena, dodging two boys, one brunette and the other blond, as they ran to him talking excitedly. She looked at the two suspiciously before looking for her twin, who she saw creaming the clown-like teacher with the rude attitude.

"Yes!" Jaden shouted as his Elemental Knight destroyed the teacher's monster. "I pass!" He said as he ran to her after the duel ended. "I passed too!" She said, taking in his look of shock afterwards.

"You defeated Seto Kaiba!?" He shouted unconvinced. "Remember when someone stopped me suddenly?" She asked, earning a nod. "It was him and he gave me this!" She showed him the _Dragon Lord of the Underworld _card which he nearly tore out of her hand.

"This is an ultra rare card!" He said before looking at her stunned face. "Only one card exists in the world! I can't believe you have it!" She tried to speak for a few seconds before clearing her throat.

"He gave it to me," She said, still surprised. "So he must think that I'm gonna destined for something great or special." They went to the stands to wait for the announcement of if they were in or not.

Throughout all the excitement in the arena, no one noticed Skyla's right eye turn orange and her left eye turn green for a second.


End file.
